


The Television Conundrum.

by OmegaSuperHero



Category: Avengers, Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Destruction, Evil, Funny, Gods, Lightning - Freeform, Pranks, Television, Thorki - Freeform, Thunder - Freeform, laughing, little people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1751831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaSuperHero/pseuds/OmegaSuperHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team thought they'd dealt with Thor's, er.. Television problem.<br/>Of course Loki saunters in and ruins months of hard work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Television Conundrum.

Tony was roused from his workshop by screaming, muffled screaming. He rubbed his eyes and groaned, it was only 3:46pm. He dragged himself upstairs, heading for the living room to investigate the screams.  
" **I WILL SAVE THEE!** " Thor roared from the living room, followed by Loki's delirious giggles.  
He groaned again, what were they even doing? Playing some weird, Asgardian Cops and Robbers? Ugh.  
He staggered into the living room, "Hey guys, what're you two-" he blinked, instinctively covering his ears as he was subjected to the sight in front of him, watching with wide eyes.

Thor stood, towered really, in front of the TV with Mjolnir raised, a lightning storm brewing outside. His face was an alarming shade of red as he yelled, " **BY THE NORNS, I WILL AVENGE YOU MIGHTY RACE!** " lightning crackled outside with every word.  
Loki was sprawled over the couch, face pink as he giggled, "You have to really scream loudly Thor, otherwise they shan't hear you and they'll think nobody is saving them", he sounded sincere through the giggles and Tony could only watch as he screwed with his older brother.  
Thor whipped round, turning on Loki, " **I AM SCREAMING AS LOUDLY AS I CAN!** " he bellowed, " **BY THE NORNS, STOP LAUGHING AND TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY!** "  
This sent Loki into peals of laughter, "You are such an oaf!" he cried between gasps, "The biggest.. Oaf who.. Ever lived!" His face was beginning to match Thor's as he clutched his abdomen and rolled around the couch, spluttering laughter.  
" **LOKI, PLEASE!** " he cried desperately, swinging Mjolnir dangerously close to the screen, " **HOW DO I SAVE THEM FROM THIS SLAVERY?!** "  
His head snapping from the screen to Loki so fast that it was a wonder he didn't develop whiplash.  
Loki was now laughing so hard that he fell off the couch, landing with a loud thump as he cackled, "You have to.. Scream at them.. Some more! Let them.. Follow your voice!" he gasped, shrieking with laughter as Thor continued his verbal assault on the TV.

Tony, meanwhile, had found his legs and literally backed slowly out of the living room. Clearly, Loki was taking advantage of Thor's poor knowledge of Midgardian technology and there was no way he was getting his mortal ass involved this time. Gods, he could still hear them from his workshop.  
Natasha would probably kill Loki, she'd spent months trying to convince Thor that the people in the TV weren't trapped, they weren't even inside it!  
Loki had just destroyed months of hard work and Tony visibly flinched when he heard a suffocating **SMASH** from upstairs..


End file.
